In accordance with the present invention there is provided a bag for explosives that includes an inner plastic liner, an outer woven member surrounding the liner, and wherein the bag has a suitable quantity of a desired type of granular explosive material. Sleeve-like members or girdle portions are arranged on the lower outer end of the bag, and wherein the bottom portion of the bag is sealed, and wherein the top portion is adapted to be closed after the bag is filled whereby a plurality of the bags can be dropped down a hole to selectively set off the explosion in the desired manner for the desired purpose.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bag for explosives that is constructed so that the bag will not burst until the exact time when it is desired to have the explosive(s) detonated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bag for explosives that will selectively rupture at the desired time and point of impact so that the explosive force will take place in a safe and highly efficient manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide bags for explosives that are ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which are relatively simply and inexpensive to manufacture and merchandise.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in which this invention pertains, and considering the following detailed description and the drawings.